Presente de uma noite de Despedidas
by Reducta
Summary: Harry se tornara auror, Gina queria comemorar dando um presente de despedida. Mas na realidade foi a ruiva que ficou com o presente.


Harry, juntamente com Rony, Hermione, Gina, Neville e Luna estavam no Três Vassouras comemorando que Harry havia se formado como auror e ganhara sua primeira missão. Iria para a Alemanha na manhã seguinte e não sabia quando voltaria. Todos estavam excepcionalmente feliz, a exceção de Gina, que sentia mais triste do que qualquer pessoa no planeta, mas disfarçava a tristeza virando vários copos de gim seguidos, xingando mentalmente pelo gim não causar o efeito que estava causando nos outros. Ao final da noite, ela tomou uma decisão. A ruiva se aproximou de Harry enquanto ele ria da piada de Neville sobre o homem com uma ararambóia, piada que soou extremamente sem graça às meninas.

-Harry, eu vou te esperar na sua casa. Não comente com ninguém. – Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Que você está fazendo Gina? – Perguntou Rony.

-Desejando boa sorte a Harry.

-Você já está indo? – perguntou Mione.

-Sim, boa noite a todos. – a ruiva disse e sem mais delongas saiu do bar para a noite fria.

Ela aparatou na frente da casa número doze do Largo Grimmauld, a atual moradia de Harry. Monstro abriu a porta e pediu a moça para que entrasse e avisou que seu mestre não estava. Ela assentiu e avisou que o esperaria no quarto.

A casa estava deixando de ser sombria aos poucos. Harry agora ocupava o quarto que era de Sirius já que aquele era o quarto mais familiar para o rapaz. Gina adentrou o quarto e jogou seu casaco na cadeira da escrivaninha e sentou na cama de Harry, estralando os dedos. Ela disse a si mesma para ficar calma, ela era uma mulher de 20 anos, já era dona do próprio nariz e estava certa de sua decisão.

Harry não demorou nem quinze minutos para ir pra casa, estava muito curioso para saber o que Gina queria com ele. Intimamente desejava muito que fosse o que ele estava pensando. O rapaz ainda continha aquela expressão surpresa ao ver Gina sentada em sua cama.

-hm, Gina. – ele disse sentando à frente dela na cama.

-Harry, alguns dias depois do fim da guerra, você me disse que iria começar seus testes para auror. Eu perguntei como nós ficaríamos, você me disse que não queria me pedir em namoro enquanto não pudesse me dar toda atenção que eu merecia. Pacientemente eu esperei três longos anos enquanto você fazia seu treinamento, eu só te via aos fins de semana, isso quando você estava na Inglaterra. Semana passada você disse que seu treinamento havia acabado, eu me senti eufórica porque agora nós poderíamos ficar juntos, hoje você disse que ganhou uma missão. Você vai embora amanhã e não sabe quando volta. Quando nós vamos poder ficar juntos então? Decidi ter pelo menos uma noite com você, isso se você me quiser, claro. – ela disse segurando as mãos de Harry.

-É claro que eu te quero Gina, mas...

-Então não diz nada. – a moça disse aproximando os lábios dos lábios rosados do rapaz.

Harry cortou a distância e eles se beijaram longamente enquanto peças de roupas eram esquecidas no chão. Eles transaram a noite toda, sempre com muito carinho, desejo contido e amor. Em certo momento, Harry viu os olhos de Gina faiscar perigosamente e ele sentiu que não conseguiria viver sem aquela sensação. Se separar de Gina seria um sacrilégio que ele teria que cometer.

Eram pouco mais de cinco da manhã e Harry ainda estava cordado, fazendo carícias nos cabelos longos de Gina que estava deitada sobre seu peito totalmente adormecida.

Ele saiu da cama e tomou um banho demorado, teria que ir em pouco mais de uma hora. Monstro levou uma xícara de café pra Harry quando ele voltou pro quarto, totalmente vestido e se sentou à escrivaninha com pena em mãos. No pergaminho amarelado apenas uma frase: "Sei que nunca te disse, mas eu te amo". O moreno se levantou e encarou Gina ainda adormecida, não teve coragem de se aproximar, apenas memorizou aquela cena, pegou sua mala e saiu batendo a porta vagarosamente atrás de si sentindo um pesar enorme.

Um mês depois Gina estava passeando com Hermione em um shopping trouxa quando sentiu um mal estar e acabou tendo que sair pra vomitar. O enjôo da ruiva virou freqüente a semana toda.

-Mione, minha menstruação atrasou. – Gina informou a amiga ao final daquela semana.

Hermione logo juntou os enjôos constantes da amiga com a menstruação atrasada e convenceu Gina a fazer um exame de gravidez. Deu positivo. Depois de muito choro de felicidade e medo, Gina decidiu não contar pra ninguém de sua família, muito menos a Harry, não queria estragar a recém começada carreira como auror. E antes que a barriga crescesse, ela juntou suas coisas e se mudou pra Londres, começou a trabalhar em uma lanchonete e aos poucos foi mobiliando sua casa e comprando coisas pra seu filho, sempre ajudada e encobertada por Hermione, mesmo que a morena não concordasse com a atitude da cunhada.

Nove meses depois, Gina foi levada as pressas para o hospital e depois de cinco horas de trabalho de parto, Tiago Weasley estava em seus braços. Ela decidiu chamar o menino de Tiago por causa do Pai de Harry, não pretendesse contar ao rapaz do filho.

Dois anos se passaram sem notícias de Harry por vontade de Gina que criava o filho com muito amor. Toda noite quando colocava o pequeno pra dormir, Gina lembrava daquela noite com Harry, a sua única noite com ele e sorria ao ver o presente que ganhara, para sempre se lembrar da noite mais especial de sua vida. Há pouco mais de seis meses ela contou a família do filho, demorou algumas semanas, mas o pequeno ruivo de olhos verdes foi aceito pela família. Jorge não parava de dizer o quanto Tiago parecia Harry e ao mesmo tempo com Gina.

-Vinte anos e um filha nas costas, olha o que você arrumou pra cabeça, Ginevra! – Lamentava a senhora Weasley enquanto olhava o neto rir das brincadeiras que Rony fazia para o sobrinho enquanto Hermione os olhava com a mão na barriga que já aparentava os quatro meses.

-Mãe, eu não me importo, Tiago é a melhor coisa da minha vida! – Gina disse sorrindo para o filho.

Naquele momento uma coruja cinza entrou pela janela, a senhora Weasley pegou a carta, leu e anunciou:

-Harry estará de volta esta noite.

Gina olhou para fora, o crepúsculo estava quase completo.

-Merda! – Ela sussurrou pegando o filho dos braços de Rony e sua bolsa no sofá.

-Tenho que ir. – ela disse de repente.

-Gina você vai fugir de novo? – perguntou Hermione.

-Já já ele estará as portas e você não poderá esconder o Tiago pra sempre. – a senhora Weasley disse,

-É Gina, o Harry precisa saber. – Rony disse.

-Saber do que? – perguntou uma voz às suas costas.

Era ele, Harry Potter. A sala caiu em um silêncio constrangedor, Gina deitou a cabeça do filho em seu ombro e pediu para que o menino fechasse os olhos para dormir mais rápido. Se Harry visse os olhos do menino ele logo reconheceria os olhos.

-Não "quelo dumi" – resmungou Tiago no colo da mãe tentando se levantar.

-Olha só, um ruivinho! – Exclamou Harry se aproximando de Gina e Tiago. O coração da moça parecia que ia sair pela boca. –Quem andou tendo filhos na minha ausência? – ele continuou divertido.

-Eu – Gina disse encarando o moreno.

Harry por sua vez sentiu o estômago afundar. Ansiara tanto, contara cada segundo que faltava para rever sua ruiva. Voltara decidido a pedi-la em namoro. Gina fora mais rápida casara e já tinha um filho.

-oh. Parabéns Gina. – ele disse tentando não demonstrar sua tristeza.

-Diga quem é o pai Gina. – Rony incentivou.

-Não acho que ele deva saber quem é! – ela retrucou fuzilando o irmão com o olhar.

Foi nesse momento que Tiago levantou a cabeça e encarou Harry diretamente.

-oh Merlin! – Harry exclamou ao ver os olhos do pequeno.

Iguais aos seus, eles até se pareciam em alguns traços. "É meu filho" Harry pensou ficando de boca aberta enquanto Tiago se divertia com as caretas do pai.

-É meu. Não é? – ele disse de repente.

-Sim. – disse a senhora Weasley abaixando a cabeça.

-NÃO!- Gina rebateu. – O filho é meu! Só meu!

-Sem dizer mais nada, ela passou por Harry e saiu da casa com o filho nos braços.

Harry a alcançou facilmente uma vez que ela não podia aparatar com o pequeno porque faria mal a ele.

-Gina, espera! – ela não esperou – Porque toda essa raiva de mim? Que eu te fiz?

-Não quero falar com você, não estou pronta! Me deixe ir Harry. – a ruiva suplicou beirando as lágrimas.

Harry tirou a mão de seu braço e observou Gina partir pela estrada.

Semanas depois Gina pediu a Hermione que passasse eu endereço a Harry. Naquela mesma noite, Harry bateu na porta de Gina, queria ver o filho tanto quanto a ruiva, mas chegara tarde para ver o filho que já dormia em seu berço no segundo cômodo da pequena casa.

-Sente-se pronta agora? – Harry perguntou quando Gina disse pra que se sentisse a vontade.

-Não, mas nós precisamos nos resolver.

-Porque toda sua raiva?

-Não é raiva. É só que no começo eu não queria te incomodar, tinha medo de estragar sua carreira. Um filho poderia atrapalhar seu futuro como auror assim como tirou o meu de artilheira dos meus planos. Então cheguei a conclusão de que não incomodaria, não te daria notícias minhas, nem receberia as suas, diria a Tiago que o pai trabalhava muito o que havia morrido.

-Achou mesmo que eu trocaria você e nosso filho por um emprego? – Harry perguntou realmente indignado com os pensamentos de Gina.

-Não Harry, eu sabia que você nunca trocaria, eu só não queria que você tivesse que interromper seu sonho como seu pai teve que fazer pra fugir com você e sua mãe. Eu sei muito bem tudo o que você fez pra ser auror, não queria que eu ou Tiago te tirasse disso.

-E eu sei o quanto você lutou pra se tornar artilheira do Harpias, não é justo você ter que se sacrificar sozinha sendo que você me tinha pra te ajudar.

-Você não entendeu aonde eu queria chegar.

-Você não entende o tamanho do meu amor por você não é? E você não sabe como eu me sinto mal por não ter estado ao seu lado esse tempo todo!

-Eu me sinto pior, porque agora que você sabe do Tiago, eu te tirei o direito de ser pai e isso é horrível!

-Então me devolva esse direito, Gina. – Harry suplicou pegando as mãos da ruiva. – Me deixe ficar com você e o Tiago, vamos formar uma família, me deixe dar a vocês todo o amor que eu tenho!

Gina se desfez em lágrimas e Harry a abraçou, ela retribuiu o abraço o apertando com toda força que tinha, matando a saudade que tinha dele, aproveitando seu cheiro... No momento seguinte eles estavam se beijando ardentemente. Acabaram fazendo amor no sofá e no carpete da sala. Gina aceitara a proposta de Harry e estava aproveitando que ele agora era seu, só seu. Enquanto ele aproveitava a mesma sensação, curtindo o jeito como os olhos dela ainda faiscavam. Harry foi feito para fazer Gina perder o controle, Gina fora feita para fazer Harry esquecer os limites.


End file.
